


七君莲（二十四）

by SherlockWeston



Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M, 汪李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWeston/pseuds/SherlockWeston
Summary: 你汪堂主是真会玩。
Relationships: 汪伦/李白
Kudos: 3





	七君莲（二十四）

**Author's Note:**

> 我想求的，不止你的背影。

这里是大厅。

李白后知后觉地反应过来，这里时不时有下人经过，他自认为这是不现实的。然而当他推了推汪伦，示意他换个地方时，桃花眼的天君只是压低声音在他耳边低喃:

“没事的，只要先生小声一点就好……”

李白微微睁大了眼，汪伦手下的动作却是不饶人。腰带发带皆是一拂便解开了，手下皮肤温热，细腻如丝绸质地的衣料，肌肉匀称紧实，劲秀的腰线绵延至下方的亵裤里，令人遐想连篇。

这一带很敏感。汪伦轻轻捏了捏腰侧的软肉，李白瑟缩一下，有瞬间的微颤。他几乎已经坐在了桌上。汪伦又叼住他的喉结，手上挑逗每一个能让他陷入情欲的地方，从胸前双乳慢慢往下探，褪去亵裤再捞起他的腿，于大腿内侧啜了一口，留下一道尚浅红痕。

李白咬唇轻轻喘息着，手揽着对方脖颈，抬眼看见一双妖冶的红色双眸，盛满恶趣味的笑意，桃花的信香骤然在空气中炸开，于被标记的李白而言有些头晕目眩。

后穴探入两根手指，虽然挑逗之后分泌了些液体，但仍然紧致。破开甬道的疼痛感令李白微微蹙眉，但汪伦似乎很欣赏他吃痛的模样，手指深入着，很快被后穴吞没。

汪伦叼住他的颈侧，溢出一声压抑的呻吟。他的感觉来得很快，穴内很快变得柔软湿润起来，原本冰冷的手指也被烫热。汪伦此时去咬他的乳尖，丝丝痛感使李白不禁向后仰，然而乳尖上不依不饶的拉扯感让他轻轻颤抖。

“唔————”

汪伦的手法很娴熟，富有技巧，玩得他的乳尖微微挺立，泛着充血的色彩。他轻柔抚过每一寸白皙的肌肤，尽量在能留下东西的地方多弄些痕迹，身下的手指也变为四根，抽出时指尖全是黏液和水渍。断断续续的呻吟不绝如缕，汪伦低笑一声，指尖似有似无地擦过一个地方，然后重重一按——

“啊、唔！”他的嗓音骤然拔高不少，羞恼地想咬上自己的唇，被汪伦的亲吻打断，泄出几声绵软的呜咽，内壁也骤然绞紧。汪伦再戳那里时，有许多淫水流出来。李白眼角泛红，眸中弥漫水雾，又狠狠克制着喘息，却不自觉将双腿打开。

其实他远没有如此坦荡，实在是莲期时标记的天君与自己契合度过高，让他本能去依恋这股淡淡桃花的味道。

李白开始后悔了，果然就不应该放任汪伦动手动脚……竟然在他恢复记忆后还得寸进尺，现在却是逃离不得。察觉到他走神，汪伦刻意碾过敏感点，他便弓起身子，眼角泛着泪，被汪伦一一吻去。

汪伦的扩张算得上草率，甚至可以说他想不扩张就进去。他没有那么多耐心再去等，甜点当然是趁新鲜的时候吃了好。他将李白翻了身，前胸抵在木制的方桌上，大腿则垂下，微翘的臀部中翕张的穴口便暴露于空气中。

他欣赏着那处淫秽的美景，仿佛很喜欢观察李白这样的一面，当真令人兴奋不已。他想到自己就要从这样的穴口里捅进去，最好是狠狠抽插，能让李白爽的哭出来，看谪仙子怎样被情欲所染，然后借着他在酒里下的提高生育率的药，看看他能不能怀上自己的孩子……

汪伦早已在脑海里规划过无数次与李白的性事，怎样干，到哪里干，咬哪里，多久射进去……他已经在脑子里演示过无数遍了。很多个夜晚甚至与李白一起睡的夜晚，他都会想象着那样的画面，一个人时便等自己冷却下来，和李白一起睡时会对他施术，让他睡得很沉，然后像现在这样————阳根抵着优美的股缝摩挲，蹭过柔嫩的会阴。

李白的注意力却被拉走了。木门上出现了一个影子，站在那里叩了叩门:“汪官人，您在么？”

李白脸色有些发白，汪伦饶有兴味地咬着他的耳尖，喷吐带有花香的气息:“先生可不要太大声。”

他拇指掰开泛红的穴口，将阴茎塞进去一个头，然后一段一段地撞进去，直到巨物尽数被身下人吞没。

“呜——”李白疼得溢出眼泪，下体像要被撕裂，痛感让他立刻呜咽出声，咬着下唇泄出绵长的低泣，差点要咬出血来。

门外的人还在询问，汪伦则开始大幅度的动作。他掐着李白的腰，狠狠抽插起来，内壁夹得很紧，大概比自慰的快感不知多了多少倍。汪伦享受这紧致，以及里面的温暖和湿润，抽出时带出很多淫水，顺着腿根流下，又被一下堵了回去。

痛感渐渐麻木，后穴被侵犯的快感显现，每一次狂风暴雨般的摩擦都足以引起一阵战栗。前胸在方桌上磨得通红，莲期渐渐侵蚀了意志，只有羞耻心还在反抗叫出声来。

汪伦开垦他的身体，搅动柔软的每一个角落，带出淫水从穴口涌出，噗嗤一声又撞得液滴飞溅。他愉悦地操弄着，嘴里懒散地对门外人通知:  
“今天有家事，不接客，还请回吧。”

门外人愣了愣，过了一会儿便身影消失了。

李白觉得自己快要溺死在这里。

神智被撞得分散，终于无法抑制的婉转悦耳的喘息溢了出来，像是催情药，让汪伦更加卖力。他大概是想要把里面肏开。

汪伦心念一动，借着这个姿势又将他翻了身，被紧密吸吮的阴茎旋擦过内壁，密密麻麻的快感从身下传来，他难掩发腻的喘息，直像春日烟雨里丛丛桃花开得灿烂，几瓣花朵在空中飘啊飘，旋过优美的弧线，落在人手心散着阵阵芳香。

汪伦去擦他绯红的眼角，艳丽得像抹了胭脂，很美，是红尘的美。他拖起李白的臀部，将他抱起来，双腿交织在他身上，结合的地方泥泞一片，一点缝隙都没有，但流露出来的水渍仍然明显。

李白攀着他，被肏得迷迷糊糊，汪伦向前走时体内东西运动了才有感觉。他们忘情地亲吻，李白甚至没留意到他们已经穿过了大厅的墙壁，视野逐渐变得昏暗，红和蓝的光芒在黑暗中交织相遇，隐隐约约的声音也在空旷中响起。

他反应过来这里是天机堂的主堂，但下一刻被臀部的冰冷激了一下，汪伦将他放在中间的大椅上，推开他的腿一下一下地钉进去，里面甚至要勾勒出阳根的形状，填的满满当当的，渐渐变得松软，翕张中将它吞得更深。

肉体碰撞的声音突然变得极其清晰又模糊。李白被肏得神识不清，但空旷的厅堂中到处都满溢着回声，即使汪伦一个挺身插入的噗嗤淫水声也会回响几遍，一个甜腻的呻吟也要婉转几回。他后知后觉地红透了脸。

这里很安静，只有来来回回的操弄声和他来来回回被折磨得几乎要流泪的泣音，回荡不绝，色与淫充斥每一个角落。

但汪伦不管这些，他只想捅进去，占有里面的全部空间，然后欣赏李白柔嫩的穴口因自己而绽放的样子，被出入的阴茎干得红肿而泥泞湿润，最好最后松得合不拢。他刻意不去碰他的敏感点，只是冲撞，留下青青紫紫的痕迹，大腿内侧印上乌黑指痕和牙印。直到里面真的习惯了肏干，松软潮湿，软肉攀附着阴茎，随他破开肠壁也无法反抗，反而一次次挽留，好像吃着就很舒服似的。

穴口是麻的。李白迷迷糊糊地听汪伦挑逗:“先生，你一直在流水，如果不是我帮您堵着，现在已经流了一地了。”

李白可能听清了他在说什么，也可能没有听清。他只是发出破碎的喘息，被汪伦终于擦过敏感点时溢出几滴眼泪，在晦暗的环境下闪烁晶莹的光芒，间杂压抑的尖叫和哭喘，只一瞬便点燃了满堂的旖旎气氛。

汪伦舔去他脸颊上的泪珠，几近猩红的双眼脉脉地凝视着涣散的湛蓝瞳孔，嘴角缓缓勾出一个灿烂的弧度。他说:

“先生，我还没有告诉你，其实你刚来的时候，我已经操纵你和我举行了大婚仪式，现在我们应该是名义上的夫妻了呢。你怪我也好，但就这一次，我想听你的声音——”  
“叫我夫君，娘子。”

浓烈的、血红色的占有欲几乎要凝成实体，这股寒意的确令人遍体生寒，只是最中心的人一直没有察觉到罢了。李白失神地看着他，唇瓣被吻成艳丽的朱红，此时正一开一合，话语有些沙哑，但能辨出清亮的悦耳嗓音:

“夫君……”

汪伦握住他的前端，细细摩挲，拇指擦过顶端，刺激让李白不由躬身，泪水一滴一滴砸在被体温烫得温热的座椅上，前后夹击得哭叫连连，即临高潮的时候被汪伦轻轻掐住顶部，泪水便流的满脸都是。  
“文焕、唔！”

未等他说完，汪伦便吻上去，眼角含笑，打断他的话:“我还有件事没告诉先生，先生今日喝的酒中有提升生育率的药，所以……”

他的阴茎抵在腺体的入口处，气体呼在李白耳边。李白渐渐回转了意识，很是羞愤地盯着他，责备的话却被深顶绞得稀碎。腔口被打开，他边流泪，手下边无力地推搡着汪伦，无法抗拒成结标记。精液射满他的生殖腔的同时，汪伦松开手，随李白泄了出来。


End file.
